HIGH QUEEN OF NARNIA AND THE ELFPRINCE OF MIRKWOOD
by shadowfaxmachine
Summary: The Gentle High Queen was abducted by hooded Elves under the order of a certain Elven prince
1. Chapter 1:Behind those bushes

HIGH QUEEN OF NARNIA AND THE ELF PRINCE OF MIRKWOOD

by Shadowfaxmachine

Author's Note: This story is adapted to an old European ballad entitled "Lady Isabel and the Elf-Knight" with a twist. This will be the skeleton but will not really follow the flow of course, the characters will somehow based on the canon (LOTR and Narnia) itself but not entirely. Lady Isabel will be Queen Susan and Elf-Knight will be Legolas. I just want to merge two stories and characters at the same time with my own touch. Also, I'm not sure but I think I need to add some of my own fictional characters on the plot too. This is my first time to write a story here so please guide me. If you found any mistakes, please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this. This is just a fanfiction and not aimed to make money out of this story. Thank you ^^! Hope you'll like this.

CHAPTER ONE: BEHIND THOSE BUSHES AND TREES

It was another dazzling autumn day in Narnia. After the war with Miraz, everything was put into order. The Pevensies were allowed to stay in Narnia for some time to help Prince Caspian in building the new kingdom. Of course, the four siblings were very ecstatic to know this and very grateful for Aslan. The happiest Pevensie among the four was the High Queen. This will give her enough time to have bonding with Caspian.

"Susan, are you going with us? Edmund and I will go to the woods for a picnic." Lucy said. "You will surely like the scene of the leaves falling from the trees with the dryards dancing."

"And most likely, you'll enjoy the moment more because Prince Caspian will be coming with us." Edmund grinned.

"Oh! Shut up Ed! I'd love to go not because of him." Susan pretended to be busy doing something. "But I'm afraid I need to be here because Peter will be talking to Glenstorm and his comrades. We need to prepare and practice the new troops more."

"What were you saying? The war was long-over. There's no need to prepare. Let's just enjoy our stay here before it's too late. We'll never know when will Aslan send us back to Finchley."

"And you might regret using this picnic to be with your prince charming ", Lucy smirked. Susan sighed defeated.

"You're right Lucy. Okay, I'll go but in one condition. Please try to convince Peter to come with us too. It will be good if we're complete together."

"Okay, I'll just fetch him. We'll just see you two downstairs." Edmund walked out from the room as the two girls prepared themselves with their gifts from Father Christmas.

As the four royals with the Telmarine prince who is now a Narnian King emerged from the front gate of the palace. Everyone bid them farewell and to keep safe. Trumpkin will be temporarily incharge of everything.

"It's been a while since we had our last time to have picnic together." Peter said. "Caspian, have you had gone picnic when you were a kid too?" The High king inquired.

"Yes, your highness. But it was really seldom. I just had the time with my little sister before." Caspian's face became gloomy.

"I didn't know you have a sister", Susan exclaimed. "I thought you were the only child. What happened to her?"

"My queen, she just disappeared while having her afternoon stroll at the palace garden when I was just 12 and she's 11 years old. After few days, we found her cloak with blood near the river. Many believe that a wild beast abducted and killed her. Until this time, we've never found any traces that she's alive."

"I'm sorry for your loss", Susan said.

"Don't be sad my queen. I already moved on so don't worry. I don't want to taint a frown on your beautiful face." Susan blushed with the remark.

The queens and kings continued on their journey towards the woods. It was a perfect afternoon weather for the five of them. Unknown to them, a group of hooded figures stared to them from afar.

"Who among them my liege?"

"The older girl", the leader said.

"You'll block the four hindrances most especially the darker guy. Leave to me the target."

"Yes, your highness."

A smile crept on the hooded guy's face. "I can't wait to have you..."


	2. Chapter 2:To shanghai the queen

HIGH QUEEN OF NARNIA AND THE ELF PRINCE OF MIRKWOOD

by Shadowfaxmachine

Author's Note: This story is adapted to an old European ballad entitled "Lady Isabel and the Elf-Knight" with a twist. This will be the skeleton but will not really follow the flow of course, the characters will somehow based on the canon (LOTR and Narnia) itself but not entirely. Lady Isabel will be Queen Susan and Elf-Knight will be Legolas. I just want to merge two stories and characters at the same time with my own touch. Also, I'm not sure but I think I need to add some of my own fictional characters on the plot too. This is my first time to write a story here so please guide me. If you found any mistakes, please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this. This is just a fanfiction and not aimed to make money out of this story. Thank you ^^! Hope you'll like this.

CHAPTER TWO: TO SHANGHAI THE QUEEN

"We're here." Edmund declared.

The four siblings and the Prince placed their picnic set . Caspian guided Susan on her saddle.

"Caspian, you know. You don't need to do this. I can manage myself."

"Just let me do it my queen. You know I can't bear to not guide, help and protect you. And I'm more willing to be at your side forever. Well, I think it's already time for me to do what I must do a long time ago"

"What do you mean?"

"I will ask for your brothers' and sister's permission to get your hands. I want to reign Narnia with you as my queen."

Susan was shocked and speechless. "Well, I think this picnic will be the best way to deal with that, two lovebirds." Peter said behind them.

"Of course, we want you Prince Caspian as my sister's future husband. I know my sister loves you so much since that kiss in front of Aslan and Narnia. "Susan blushed with his brother's words. "But as a protective older brother to Su, I want to not rush everything for the two of you. Ed, Lucy and I want to know you better. I know, our time is not permanent here but it doesn't mean that you could marry right away. Aslan has plans for all of us and I know he'll not let you two separated too. I hope you understand." Susan nodded with his brother.

"Yes, I do your highness. I'm willing to wait even it will take me forever. I will ask Aslan about this too." , the Telmarine prince replied.

"I feel too blessed with the words of you two. I know I'm too lucky to have you as my brother Peter and my lover Caspian. Peter is right that we should take everything one at a time. We still need to restore everything that was damaged with the war. We need to ask Aslan about his plans for the four of us. I trust that he'll let me stay if necessary. After these, I'm more willing to be at your side Caspian."

Before Caspian could reply his loving queen, a loud scream of Lucy was heard.

"HELP!"

Susan, Caspian and Peter rushed to where Edmund and Lucy were. A group of hooded figures (around fifteen of them) surrounded the two royalties with Edmund's blade on the ground while another blade pointing under his chin. Lucy was behind him looking so scared.

"Edmund!" , Peter shouted.

"Don't move!" One hooded man in front of Edmund said. "My men surrounded you now behind those bushes. One move and an arrow will strike on your hearts."

"What do you want from us? Who are you?", Caspian shouted angrily.

"Our names were not too important in this place. We just need to bring someone with us. " The figure glanced on to Caspian's side. "But I think, we're about to leave."

The hooded figures put back their swords on their sheaths and some brought their bows and arrows on their back. "Wait!", Peter screamed. But it was too late. In just a snap, they jump up and nowhere to be seen.

"What was that?", Lucy asked. "Wait! Where is Susan?", Edmund panicked. "She's here..." Caspian glanced on his side but was shocked to see Susan missing.

"Oh my Aslan! I think they abducted Susan!" Peter shouted.


	3. CHAPTER THREE: INTO THE NEW WORLD

**CHAPTER THREE: INTO THE NEW WORLD**

Author's note: Hi there^^! Sorry for a long delay. I've been busy for the school opening and stuffs. Anyway,I'm so glad to get my reviews this early. To "The Cretin", your comments were really helpful to me. English 101 review..hehe... Anyways, actually, I don't have any backgrounds regarding the old European history. I just happened to read the ballad from one of my teachers before. So, I'm not really sure if I can really deliver this story based on the canons. I will surely ask for your help "The Cretin"...hehe...Okay, since I talked so much...here comes chapter 3...hope you'll like this although I'm not confident with my progress since I somehow rushed this before I will go out of town and attend the Bigbang concert...=)

**CHAPTER THREE: INTO THE NEW WORLD**

Susan was wandering in a long white road of nothingness. She thought she's dead or what.

"Peter?Edmund?Lucy?...Caspian? Where are you? She called them but no one answered. After a couple of time, the lights became so bright. She can't even see her own feet. Suddenly, she heard a very familiar voice.

"Trust on yourself, my dear child. Be brave High Queen of Narnia. Everything has their own reasons." And the voice was gone.

She woke up with a very painful headache. She noticed that she's in a very soft bed. The four posts were made of mahogany wood and were decorated by intricate carvings of men with bow and arrow. Wait a minute! Susan looked to the carvings and saw that they were not men. They have long pointed ears and long hair. "What are they? Are they some sort of creatures in the wooden forest of Narnia?" Susan thought they might be related to dwarfs but they're way too taller.

She crawled up from her bed and really had a hard time to stand. She was wobbling and searched for something familiar. The room was dimmed and designed with lots of green and brown decorations.

"I've never seen like this in Cair Paravel or any place in Narnia before."

Everything around her were earthly and sophisticated. She was amazed yet still feel curious and worried. She moved forward towards the door but was shocked when a hooded figure opened it and went inside her chamber.

"I see. You're now awake."

"Who are you? Where am I? Where are my brothers and sister?"

"Hush High Queen of Narnia...It's not me whom you should know the name for. I'm just a humble servant to my prince. But if you want, I'll give my precious name to you in exchange of just a small favor. And I think you will love the taste of that small favor." said the hooded figure grinning.

Susan shivered with what the man said. "Get out!", she shouted. But the man advances his space towards the gentle queen.

"I think my prince wouldn't mind to share his prize." , the man laughed.

"Leave me alone! Get away from me!".Her back was now pressed on the wall. Susan was very scared and just hope that her siblings or Caspian will be there to help her. She didn't have her bow and arrow or even her horn to ask for some rescue. Not until...

"Haldir! Move your filthy body from her!" A loud and commanding voice was heard from the door.

"I'm sorry your highness. I just...just admired her beauty..." the hooded man stuttered.

"It's not how elves admired a real beauty. Get out and go to your station now! Or else I might do something bad to you!"

The hooded figure Haldir hurriedly go out from Susan's room. She is now facing her rescuer. She noticed that the man in front of her doesn't have hood unlike the other one. He has a long blond hair and blue eyes. She was mesmerized with how delicate and fair his skin was. And she noticed too that his ears are longer just like the figures that she saw on the carvings.

The man or some sort of creature looked at her and said, "How are you fairing my lady?"

"What kind of creature are you?" The man laughed so hard. "Is it your first time to see an elf?"

"Elf?"

"Well, I guess it is. It seems like you are very mesmerized with my appearance. Am I too handsome for you?"

"Don't be so arrogant! Where am I? Who are you? Why did you bring me here?"

"Shhh...you have lots of questions that I couldn't answer for a while now. I'm afraid that if I will give you what you want you will escape this place. But I remember, even you tried to flee from here, maybe you couldn't get out alive though. Unless, you want to face Haldir again and his fellow perverts." he snickered.

"I'm the High Queen of Narnia, Susan Pevensie. I am a royalty and a good archer. I can't understand why are you doing this to me?"

"I simply want you to be my wife. Stay with me and your kingdom will be safe."

Susan just narrowed her eyes. "Tell me your name."

The elf sighed.

"I am no other than Prince Legolas of Mirkwood my lady."

AN: I'm sorry. I need to cut now in this chapter. But I will try my best to update again. Anyways, I didn't use BETAED or MS Word so I couldn't check out the lapses. Please forgive me...ja ne!


End file.
